Elves: Live, Lie, Love
by megladon1616
Summary: Kellee and her best friend Lizzy are elves on the run. They can never seem to stay in one place or even stay out of trouble. If they were to get a huge taste of adventure by joining Thorin and Company, what would happen? And what if Kellee starts to feel somethimg for a certain blonde elf? *SUCKY SUMMARY. THE STORY IS BETTER*
1. Need of Adventure

TEST RUN: Elves: Live, Lie, Love  
Basing this off the movie

For many years, so many I cannot count, I've been asleep of my surroundings. Focusing on my worries and troubles than the vast world around me. So has my best friend, Lizzy, but she was more focusing on me, trying to make sure I didn't slip into madness.

My name is Kellee, I'm an elf as is Lizzy. We do not have a home, not a place to stay, never belonging anywhere. We are outcasts to most people. It's stayed this way since the wretched day had happened, when the dragon attacked my home.

Smaug the terrible, had burnt my home with my family inside it. He burnt Lizzy's house which was next to mine. Her family had the same fate as mine, we had been out trading items, having fun when it happened.

After that we left, never returning. Every few years, we moved somewhere else. Learning not to get to attached to something except for each other. We didn't have friends except for each other, and we never had visitors.

So it was a huge surprise when Gandalf the Grey was standing in our doorway, smiling like we hung out everyday where as a fact we hadn't seen him for 35 years or even more.

Lizzy cleared her throat and finally said, "Hello Gandalf. Not to be to forward, but why are you here?"

"Hello Lizzy and hello Kellee. It's quite alright for you to ask that question Lizzy. But I can't say until I'm inside and safe from ears around us."

We didn't know what ears he was talking about but let him in anyway, then I locked the door while Lizzy locked the windows and made sure the kettle was not whistling. Gandalf sat down on one of our wooden chairs and took his hat off.

"Now, why are you here?" I asked.

"As you know, Duren's day is to come." We nodded. "Well, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain-" Lizzy gasped at the name and my eyes surely widened.

"Thorin? Our Thorin?" I asked. Thorin had been our friend and ally for years. We were the only elves he actually likes.

"Yes. Now as I was saying, he is going on a quest. To take back the Lonely Mountain. He plans to call close family and friends to help him. I believe this counts you." He finished.

I sighed. "Gandalf, you know we'd love to help, but we cannot face the creature who took our families' lives." I said.

"You two are fools." We narrowed our eyes at him. "You sit here, wallowing in your own grief. You need an adventure, to get away from this misery you created."

Lizzy looked at me. "Kellee, it's Thorin we are talking about. He has been our friend for as long as he's been alive. He would help us if we needed it." I closed my eyes and let a deep breath out.

I looked at Gandalf who was looking as innocent as possible. "Fine. Give us a few minutes to pack somethings." He chuckled.

"Glad to see your sense has come along." He stood up. "I will wait for you outside." With that, he walked out the door.

I went over and grabbed my leather satchel. I put another black shirt in it, like the one I wore now. I put 4 apples in it, a few healing herbs, a small dagger, a small blanket and some bandages.

I put my black cloak around my shoulder and tied it tight. My black combat boots were tied already, dark grey jeans weren't tight but weren't loose either. My arrows were around my back and my bow was hanging over my shoulder. My sword was strapped to my waist in its sheath. I was ready.

Lizzy walked next to me, she had her dark brown cloak on, a dark brown shirt, black jeans and dark brown combat boots. Her black satchel was thrown over shoulder. She had her sword in its sheath. Her short dirty blonde hair was pulled back slightly so you could see her pointy ears.

My hair is a dark brown color, and it goes to my mid section. I put it in a half pony tail, that way it was down but out of my face. I nodded and we went outside.

Gandalf sat on his horse waiting for us. I walked over and untied my horse. "Hey Shadow." He was pure black, he was fast and stealthy. Lizzy's horse white with black spots covering it. Her name was 'Angel'.

I mounted Shadow and patted him on the neck. "Follow him." I said to Shadow while pointing at Gandalf. He neighed and walked behind Gandalf's horse.  
_

I had no clue how long we'd been walking. Hours, days? Shadow was getting tired. "Gandalf, how much father?" I called out.

"Not even 5 minutes my dear. We have reached destination." I almost jumped for joy, except the fact tiny people were watching us. They were smaller than dwarves, it was looking at children.

A few minutes and many odd looks later, we stopped at a gate. We dismounted and tied the horses up. I then noticed many familiar dwarves standing outside, crowding around the huge door.

All of a sudden, the door flung open and they all fell on top of each other. I saw another small person. "Gandalf." He said. He noticed me and Lizzy, then blushed profoundly.

We then all walked in the tiny house, which I had to bend my knees ever so slightly to not hit my head. Gandalf was hunching over, quite a lot actually, to not hit his head.

I walked into the dining room to see 12 dwarves, all of them I knew, running about with food. "Hey. It's Kellee and Lizzy." Balin called out.

Everyone started yelling hello and hey at us. We smiled and then helped ourselves to the food.

"Kellee, Lizzy. Can I tempt you with a pint of ale?" Dori asked us. I nodded and Lizzy did to.

"Thanks Dori." I kissed his cheek and he blushed badly, then scurried off.

"Hey. I want a kiss!" Fili and Kili yelled at me. I chuckled and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Very." Kili said. When everyone sat down, we started to devour the food.

"Hey, Bombur, catch." I threw an egg at him which he caught in his mouth. We all started to laugh and giggle. Then we toasted and downed our ale.

It was bitter sweet, it burnt going down my throat, but I enjoyed it so much. Then when we were done with the pints, everyone started to burp. I couldn't help but join along, unladylike I know, but I don't really care.

I got up to go walk around and stretch my legs. I saw Bilbo, I think that's the name of the hobbit, and Gandalf arguing in the main corridor.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo exclaimed while throwing his hands up.

Then Ori walked over to him with a plate. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here Ori, give it to me." I grabbed it and through to Lizzy, who caught it with ease. Then she threw it to Fili who threw it to Kili who then the threw to Bofur.

The entire time Bilbo yelled, "No. I can manage. Please stop." But we didn't listen.

Then, we all started to sing:

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks.  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks.  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates.  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and trail the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor,  
Splash the wine on every door.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping Pole,  
And when your finished if they are whole;  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo looked dumbstruck of what we did. The bowls, plates, and glasses were all stacked neatly and clean. We were all laughing, we couldn't help it.

We were all silenced by 2 knocks. We all knew who it was, the only one who had not arrived.

"He's here." Gandalf said. When we opened the door stood one mine and Lizzy's best friend.

"Thorin." Gandalf, me, and Lizzy all said.  
_

We all sat in the kitchen, talking to Thorin. I wasn't really paying attention, I was focused on another thought. It seemed so was Lizzy, we were going out, on an adventure. To face the same creature, who killed our family.

When we saw Bilbo fall to the floor, is when we snapped out of thoughts. "Well, he went down hard." Lizzy broke the silence.  
_

"Kellee. Lizzy." Thorin called out to us. We turned around to look at him. "You are coming with the company to the mountain?"

"Yes. You need the help. Don't disagree. Not only that, but you'd do it for us." Lizzy said stubbornly.

Thorin chuckled. "You guys, still the same stubborn and tough girls I used to know." I smiled at him.

"You are as well." I said.

Balin walked up to Thorin and was whispering to him so we walked away to give them privacy. We entered the den where the hearth was burning bright and heat infiltrated the room.

It was cozy, like my old home. I shook the thought out and sat down one of the many small chairs, my butt is stuck now.

A few moments later, all the dwarves were in the room, some smoking pipes or tinkering with small objects. Some started to hum and others sung.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day.  
To find our long-forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were mourning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light."  
_

I changed it, I know. But my original story was going to be way to short in chapters. So ya, REVIEW! 


	2. What a Dream

TEST RUN: 2 Elves

And a special thanks to Three Roads and lizzydiva1212 for reviewing quite nicely. :)  
_

It was very early in the morning, to early in my opinion, when we left Mr. Baggins house. We had got on all horses and we were off in a matter of moments. I wondered if Bilbo would come, I bet he would to be truthful. It seemed everyone was wondering if he would to.

"I bet 5 coins he will show up." I yelled out randomly.

"I bet 5 coins he won't." Gloin yelled back.

Then the bets were being made, left and right. Most said he wouldn't show, only a couple said he would. After a while, we were all silent.

Not 10 minutes of silence, yelling was heard so we had to came to an abrupt stop. "Wait! Stop!" It was Bilbo, he caught up to us. "I signed it."

He handed the contract to Balin who used his reading spectacle to look at it. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin yelled out stiffly.

"No, no, no, no. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Walked as far as- AUGH!" He was cut off when Kili and Fili grabbed and put him on a horse.

After a few moments I yelled out, "Hey Gloin, pay up!" He threw me my sack of coins. I smirked and put the money in my satchel.

Lizzy caught a sack of money to. "Never gave him a doubted thought for a second." She said to herself.

"I bet you didn'." I said jokingly.

Then Bilbo yelled, "Stop! Stop. We have to turn around!"

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Here use this." Bofur ripped a piece of something, and I don't want to know what, off and threw it to him. He looked at it disgustingly, like it was a rat or mold.

"Keep going." Thorin yelled to us and with that, we went off.

The long ride gave me tome to think, about what may happen to me, to Lizzy, to the company. To everyone. We could all die. It's not pleasant to think about.

I looked around, it was almost dusk, we'd have to stop soon, rest the horses and ourselves. We finally stopped on a ridge, which were we set up a small fire and we laid down to sleep after supper.

/DREAM/

I saw myself in a mirror, I was wearing a black silk night gown, it was very short. It went above my mid-thigh, it was low cutted so you could see a lot of my cleavage. It had very thin straps and I will admit, was soft, but very thin.

I just finished brushing my hair I guess because I but a brush down and walked over to another dresser, this one didn't have a mirror. I looked down at a box the size of a book, what was in it, I didn't know.

Then, two warm hands started to run down my arms, making me shiver. Then pair of lips lingered on my shoulder, then slid up to my neck, leaving a burning feeling in their wake. My hand slid up to this mysterious persons' hair, it was so soft

I was whipped around, all I could see was this person's mesmerizing blue eyes, and shiny blond hair. He was staring intently at me. I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

When I pulled away, he pushed a piece of hair out of my face then looked me in the eye and said with a sad smile, "Wake up."  
_

I jolted up and looked over and saw Ori looking at me. "Are you ok Kellee? You were thrashing around."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He handed me my jug of water and I took a sip of it. "Thank you. J-just a bad dream." I told him.

He nodded and walked away. I laid down and looked at the stars above me. That wasn't a horrid dream but it wasn't good either. I had no idea why I dreamed that.

Screams echoed around me. "Orcs." I said to Fili and Kili. They nodded.

"Orcs?" Bilbo, who I had no idea was up, asked.

"Throat cutters." Fili said.

"Attack in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots a blood." Kili said. Afterwards, he and Fili chuckled slightly.

"You think it funny. That night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin, who yet again I had no idea was up, said.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said with a sad look.

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snapped harshly.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs." Balin was up to? Apparently, everyone was getting up without me knowing.

"Tell the story Balin." Lizzy said. When did she get up?!

So off he went, telling how Azog the Defiler killed the King, how Thorin cut his hand off. Then, he said something that made everyone stand up. "There was someone I could follow. There is someone, I could call king."

"And the pale orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

Before Balin could speak, Thorin answered, "He slunk back into the hole he came from, died from his wounds long ago."

With that, we all laid down, though it felt as we were being watched, but I ignored the feeling. So as I slept, this time, I dreamed of nothing, nothing but the darkness around me.

This on is EXTREMELY short. So sorry, next one will be long, I SWEAR! Review though, please and thank you. 


End file.
